


Not Safe For Work

by Scylla87



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Solo Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Out of town for a meeting, Ray is surprised to find that Mick has sent him a video showing just how much he misses him.





	Not Safe For Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I have been wanting to write for awhile, but other stories kept getting in the way. It isn't much, but hopefully you enjoy.

Not Safe For Work:

Ray Palmer shook his head, painfully aware that everyone in the conference room was staring at him pointedly. “I’m sorry, what was the question?” he asked.

 

“What do you think about the prospectus for the next quarter?” the incredibly dull man repeated.

 

Ray had to glance at the presentation on the far wall to have any clue what he was talking about. The man’s voice had been so dull that he had had trouble following the power point as they went through it. “It looks like…” he began, only to be saved by the buzzing of his phone. “I’m sorry. I should check this,” he muttered. The man nodded understandingly as Ray picked up the buzzing device.

 

The name that appeared on the screen was familiar but a little surprising. Mick Rory. Ray couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the sight. They hadn’t known each other long, but every moment they had spent together had certainly been memorable. Still, it was a shock to receive a message from the man when they had been apart for barely twenty-four hours. “Thinking of you,” it said, with an icon beneath.

 

Aware of the people around the table getting a little impatient to get back to business, Ray unlocked his phone to see what Mick had sent him. Thankfully his phone was on silent as the video started playing. His jaw dropped open as he became aware of the scene playing out. “Uh…” he muttered, clicking out of it quickly. “Sorry. It looks like there is some sort of issue at the main office. Can we pick this up tomorrow once I’ve had time to deal with this?” He gestured at his phone.

 

Some of the people around the table shifted awkwardly but nodded. “Of course,” the dull man muttered. “You’ll look over the materials?” He held up the binder with the hard copy of his presentation in it.

 

“Of course,” Ray muttered, nothing further from his mind as he rose from the table. “Tomorrow then?” He didn’t wait for a response before fleeing the conference room and barreling down the hall toward his office.

 

Never in his life had he ever been glad to have a lock on a door than he was when he clicked the deadbolt into place and ran to his desk. His hands moved quickly, a blur of motion as he looked for the earbuds that went to his phone. He knew that he had left them here somewhere. Finally, his fingers closed around the cable and pulled them from the drawer.

 

Once they were plugged in, he took a deep breath and opened the video again. His finger shook slightly as he reached out to push play. Instantly Mick came into focus. He was sprawled out on his couch naked, the camera giving a very vivid view of the man’s parted thighs. Ray’s eyes drilled into the screen as there was a guttural moan from the video’s star. Mick was so hard, but that wasn’t what had caught his focus. Easing in and out of the man’s stretched hole was a bright pink vibrator. Ray stifled a moan of his own.

 

Mick was clearly enjoying himself by the way he was moaning as the toy pressed deeper and deeper. Ray was glued to the screen, mouth open wide as his lover pleasured himself. He felt his own cock twitch in time with Mick’s as the man pressed the toy into his prostate. What he wouldn’t have given to be there and watching this live. “Fuck,” Ray whispered to himself softly.

 

They were going to reenact this when he got home. The way Mick seemed to be enjoying himself told him that he wouldn’t get much protesting on that score. Suddenly it wasn’t enough to just watch though. Careful not to look away, Ray freed himself from his slacks and grabbed his cock with a sigh.

 

The first stroke was loose, but he quickly matched the rhythm of the vibrator on the screen. He imagined that it was him fucking Mick instead of the toy as the man’s moans egged him on. The video’s star was getting close, the movement of the toy getting more and more erratic. “Come on,” Ray whispered like Mick could hear him.

 

As he watched, the man pressed the toy against his prostate and held it there, loud moans falling from his lips nonstop. “Oh fuck!” Mick groaned, come squirting across his chest.

 

Ray groaned along with him and rewound the footage back so he could watch the man come over and over again as he stroked himself. His own release was close, he could feel it building. He was on his fifth viewing when he finally came with a carefully stifled groan. This time he let the video finish. The last shot was of Mick easing the toy out of his hole before the screen went black.

 

Ray sat there panting for a long time, trying to collect himself. How was he supposed to respond to a video like that? He considered it for a moment before taking a picture of his spent, come covered cock and sent it to Mick in reply. “Thinking about you too,” he wrote.

 

And he imagined he’d be thinking about the man later as well, when he was back in his hotel room and able to watch Mick’s little video as many times as he wanted. The thought brought a smile to his face. “On second thought,” he typed into the message screen, “I suspect that I will be home sooner than expected.”

 

It took no time for Mick to respond. This time he sent a picture instead of a video, but the subject matter was much the same: a close up of his ass filled with the toy and his dick extremely hard. “No promises I’ll be good in the meantime,” the message read.

 

Ray was up out of his chair and stuffing his cock away immediately, his feet carrying him to the door before he was even zipped up all the way. He unfastened the door and stuck his head out to address the woman sitting on the desk outside. “Please give my apologies to the group, but it looks like I am going to have to head home tonight after all. Something came up I have to handle myself.”

 

“Of course, Dr. Palmer,” the woman replied. “I’ll just get you a flight.”

 

“Thank you so much,” he said, retreating back into the office and texting Mick again. “You better not run down the batteries before I get home,” he warned.

 

Mick was quick to respond, this time with another close up, this time a short video of his cock spurting all over his chest again, and Ray knew he could waste no time in getting back.


End file.
